Giving in to Temptation: Christmas Edition
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione and the twins get into a little holiday fun. Second in the series. FredHermioneGeorge.


_A/N – A little holiday treat, for me that is – I just couldn't leave this year without posting something indulgent. So what better to celebrate the holidays than a sequel? I hope you all enjoy.__ (p.s I will be updating all of my fics in the New Year, I have not abandoned them)_

* * *

Giving in to Temptation: Christmas Edition

Hermione woke up on Christmas Eve to the sound of muffled complaints floating from the walking in wardrobe on the opposite end of the room. Rubbing her sleep encrusted eyes she sat up, gripping the heavy quilt to her naked chest, and peered groggily in that direction.

A green parker with orange lining came flying in her direction, it fell at her feet and she looked up in time to see it followed by several other heavy jackets, a couple of pairs of mismatched shoes and finally every festive tie Ron owned. His triumphant cry signalled the end of the waterfall of clothes and he emerged with a sparkling gleam in his eye that could only mean trouble.

"Good morning my love," he greeted, climbing over the piles of clothes and onto the bed. Her gaze was wary as she accepted the kiss he offered before focusing her attention on the box in his hand. She thought she had hidden it in a place he would never find, in a shoe box labelled 'School Reports'.

"Ron? Where did you get that?" she asked slowly, her heart pounding at the sight of the long white rectangular box held together by a shining red ribbon. He seemed oblivious to her discomfort, instead slipping an arm around her waist and settling back against the head board.

"In the cupboard and well … since I have to go into to work today and you will be asleep by the time I get home I was hoping that maybe we could exchange presents now?" he gave her a puppy dog pout and looked so hopeful.

"Oh so you want to do an early Christmas?" she asked, hedging a little, trying to compose her erratic thoughts.

"Ah yeah, just you and me," he murmured, looking suddenly embarrassed at his idea. Hermione knew she had no choice and took the flat box out of his hands, placing it on the bed beside her. She watched as Ron extracted a small velvet box from the pocket of his jeans and handed it over without ceremony.

She had barely tugged the ribbon off when he had pulled the white box toward him again, acting as if she had been the one to get it out of hiding. With much gusto he tore the red ribbon off and flung its lid across the room to join the rest of the mess he had managed to make that morning. She tried to ignore his pause of confusion and subsequent understanding of what it was by focusing on the gift he had given her.

The engagement ring was by no means modest and although they had already told everyone they were getting married they just hadn't been able to afford a ring yet. The gold band was topped with a massive rock that glinted in the dim lamp light; it was surrounded by rubies and emeralds in the traditional Yule arrangement. It did not suit Hermione at all and would have been better suited to a sixty year old heiress who needed jewellery to enhance her looks. Obviously Ron had been inclined toward the excessive gesture to stake his claim on her; he wanted anyone and everyone to know that she was his woman.

Ron wasn't paying attention to her reaction to the gaudy collection of metal and stone; instead he had lifted the red silk and chiffon lingerie from its nest of blue paper and was examining its transparency whilst comparing it against her body. Hermione had to suppress a groan at the lusty gleam that had entered his eyes, she felt like screaming that it wasn't meant for him.

"You know I was expecting Quidditch supplies or a book from you 'Mione, but this has to be your best Christmas present ever," he leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss, "Will you try it on for me?" he asked hopefully, she reached out and snatched the revealing garment from his hand and had no choice but slip it on while climbing out of the warm bed. Ron licked his suddenly dried lips and she couldn't help but feel like a headless mannequin. His jeans developed a distinctive bulge as she stood beside the bed awkwardly letting him look his fill.

This was the first time he had ever really admired her body, their relationship was more inclined to quick fumbles in the dark or the occasional interrupted make-out session on the couch. They were neither overly physical nor highly intellectual with each other, they just _were_; it was this fact that not only puzzled Hermione but also left her utterly frustrated and confused. It had been so long that people believed that they were going to be together forever that she had even managed to convince herself that that is what she had to do, even if it was turning out to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Turn around," he ordered, spinning his finger a little and shifting to relieve some of the pressure on his groin. Careful to keep her thighs as close together as she could she spun clockwise for him, the short teddy brushing against her causing shivers of pleasure to race straight to her core.

When she came to a stop in front of him again he had moved to her edge of the bed and spread his legs. Before she knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her into the cradle of his thighs. Resting her hands on his shoulders she watched as he leaned in to kiss her stomach through the fabric. His hands lowered to cup her bare cheeks, a move that pulled her hips closer to his face; she held her breath as he kissed his way along her hipbone.

She was just begging to feel the first stirrings of arousal when a loud knock at their bedroom door interrupted them. Ron's head snapped up and several colourful curses escaped his mouth. Hermione was torn between being relieved and disappointed, so she just pulled out of his embrace to slip into her large terry towelling robe to open the door to a tired looking Harry.

"Ron we should be heading off before we lose our jobs for being late …_again_," He didn't look impressed at having to be the responsible one. Ron jumped up from the bed guiltily and rushed passed Hermione with barely a peck on the cheek. She listened to the click of the front door, staring down at her engagement ring, not knowing what to feel.

Deciding that she may as well continue what she had been doing before Ron had decided to play Kris Kringle she slipped off the robe and crawled back into bed. She was at the point of drifting blissfully when she heard the click of the front door again; thinking it was Ron or Harry having forgotten something she didn't bother to get up and check, instead she rolled over and went back to focusing on the her task of sleeping in.

The bed dipping on either side of her snapped her eyes open as her whole body tensed then relaxed in the space of a second. A pair of blue eyes met hers and she melted like butter when his smile of greeting reached them, crinkling the corners ever so slightly and making the lines by his mouth deepen.

"Morning sweetest heart, did you miss us?" a voice from behind her whispered in her ear, she shivered as the body of the voice pressed itself to her back, effectively sandwiching her between them.

"More than you know," she whispered against Fred's lips answering George's question. Large strong hands slipped around her to trace maddening circles up and down her stomach. She moaned as she was pulled away from the erotic kiss and forced into the arms of his brother who wanted a piece of the action. Her need for physical contact was met as he ruthlessly shoved his tongue in her mouth filling the void and leaving her with a deeper yearning for more.

Fred tugged the heavy blankets down her body in a bid to further their contact and that's when both of twins froze. Hermione, whose senses had abandoned her, took several moments to realise that she was the only one still moving, her erotic gyrations and wandering lips came to a halt rather reluctantly.

"What?" she whispered looking first at George then twisting back to look at Fred, neither of them were paying attention to her, their gazes fixed on her body instead. She blushed, "Merry Christmas, I bought it just for you," she told them, flipping onto her back so they could see the wisp of fabric better.

The boys looked at each other as if it was their birthday, Easter and Christmas rolled into one. Sitting up they both scanned her body, taking in the tiny ribbon beneath her bust, the small gold bells attached to the lace bottom that jingled each time she moved and the low V neck cut of it all that revealed more than it concealed.

"Best present ever I believe old chum," one said while the other nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed my dear brother, this sure beats Mums home made jumper,"

Hermione squirmed under their close scrutiny, her body crying out for their touch once again, crying out for only the satisfaction they could bring. Fred's eyes shifted to down her legs and took note of her long legs as she rubbed her thighs together creating a friction of her own. He brought his hand to trace a path along her flat stomach, bunching the red chiffon in his hand to expose the neat patch of curls that protected her core.

She supported herself on her elbows and watched as he parted her thighs and traced the small cursive writing that staked their claim on her body.

"Property of Fred and George Weasley" George read aloud with a smirk, "Has ickle Ronniekins seen your little secret yet?" he lips dangerously close to her nipple as he leant over. She squirmed and her response of no never came out, instead a moan escaped her mouth as Fred's wandering fingers came achingly close to her dripping core.

Neither man would give her what she wanted and kept her teetering on the edge, touching her everywhere except where she needed it most. As Fred's fingers went to trace high on her inner thigh again she thrust her hips toward him and found her mark. Crying out at intense pleasure when he didn't remove his fingers but began circling her bud in maddening patterns, George gave in as well and treated her breasts to the same gift.

Her gasping breath spiralled out of control as their relentless assault overtook her entire reality and she was left crying out as release washed over and her body arched into the air. It had been weeks that they had come to visit her, weeks since she had had the pleasure of two sets of hands and weeks of having to put up with their sexually inept brothers' attempt at bringing her this kind of satisfaction.

Collapsing onto the bed she barely had time to catch her breath as she was rolled over onto the chest of Fred and he entered with one swift thrust, he body welcoming him like a warm glove and contracting around his throbbing cock as her release continued. She braced her hands against the padded headboard as he gripped her hips and lost himself in her folds, laving her breasts occasionally tugging on her nipples in his attempts to get them both off.

George, not to be forgotten, had climbed up behind her and straddled them. She jumped a little in surprise when she felt his blunt hardness rubbing between her cheeks, touching nerve endings she didn't even know existed.

"Please," she whimpered when she felt his hand creep between her and his brother, manipulating her sensitive flesh and he took this as her acceptance of what was to come. Moving his other hand to her thrusting hips he positioned her so that his fingers were coated with her juices before using them to lubricate and loosen her tight hole. Hermione's cries bounced off the walls and they all sensed that she was very close to her second release.

George removed his fingers and without hesitation plunged in behind her. Fred stopped his movement as they all adjusted the intrusion, Hermione near sobbing, her muscles fighting between staying relaxed and tensing. The twins hands helped to sooth her distress and Fred made the first tentative movement, keeping his movements short and gentle, picking up the rhythm George began working in tandem until they were both thrusting in and out of the witch with a new found freedom.

Hermione's world spun as she sunk into the dark pleasure they bestowed upon her body and she clung to her last shred of sanity as she felt first Fred, then George tense up around her. Their climax triggered her own and the trio's groans and cries of pleasure would have been heard down the street if she had not placed a silencing charm on the bed chamber.

Hermione wasn't aware of anything else until she woke up in the late afternoon to a soiled and empty bed.

* * *

The following day they all sat happily around the Weasley's dining table, passing food around and laughing at some prank the twins had failed to pull overnight. Mrs Weasley was in her element and as she passed the potatoes to Hermione one comment seem to stop all conversation at the table.

"You look lovely in red Hermione," she said of the modest V neck knit, "You should wear it more often,"

"Yes she should," Hermione blushed, mortified as three voices responded.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
